Torin
Backstory Torin is the blood daughter of Thor and Psylocke and the blood granddaughter of Odin All Father of the Asgardians and Jord also known as Gaea the goddess who was one of the Elder Gods. Torin was raised in New York and it seems Trin has knowledge of great fighting skills. Torin is friends with Riley daughter of Rouge and Gambit . Powers Torin inherited powers from her parents and her grandparents and some her family but she also has powers and abilities of her own. Torin also has hidden powers and one day she will unlock her true power/potential . Torin has potentinal for great darkness and Asgardian/Elder God Hybrid/ Physiology - Torin being and asgardian and Elder good Torin possess more abilities than any regular Asgardian and Elder God. Otherworlder -Torin is also and Otherworlder which grants her magical abilities Mutant Physiology-Torin is also a mutant which gives her own unique abilities Superhuman Condition: Torin has a unique physiolgy due to her genetics and heritage this gives her great speed,strength,agilty,reflexes,stamina,durabilty on levels beyond the limits of human. But her godly full limits have not been unlocked yet. * Superhuman Speed- Torin can move twice the speed of the finest peak human with training. Allowing her to outrun * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Senses:- Torin superhuman senses allow her to see objects t * Superhuman Reflexes-Can react to things and combat with fast speed. * Superhuman Agility: Torin agility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination make her a great warrior for battle * Superhuman Durability: Torin has twice the tims of skin, muscle, and bone tissue than humans have. Torin will deveolop skin, muscle, and bone tissue many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being and is nigh-invulnerable, much more so than regular Asgardians * Longevity-Torin will age at a far more slow rate than humans and asgardians * Self Sustenance: is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided and does not need air, food, water, or sleep * Allspeak- Torin can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages * All-Tongue-with the All-Tongue anyone who hears will hear Torin speak their native language in their hearts * Regenerative Healing Factor-Due to her Asgardian/Elder physiology, Torin is able to heal at a rate significiantly faster than a normal human and even much faster than most Asgardians Memory Alteration: Thor calls this the 'Gift of Forgetfulness' Rune Magic- Torin was born with naturally ability and gift to use rune magic she gained it from her father when he was a rune king. Torin can use rune magic way more advanced than any average asgardian and her uncle Loki and Enchantress ' '''Vast Energy Manipulation - Torin has natural energy manipulation abilities. ' Weather Manipulation- As the child of thor and grandchild of Gaea Torin was born with the natural ability to control weather. This is sometimes linked to her emotions and can be very dangerous depending on torin emotions Electricity Manipulation: Torin was born with the ability to generate, control and project electrical energy. with her father, thus being dubbed the "God of Thunder" Telekinesis: Ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. She gained some of this power from her mother along with her own version of telekinesis. Telepathy: She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Being her mother is one the most powerful Telekinetic and Telepath in whole world Torin inherited this ability. But its not known that Torin telepath abilties are at great scale such as her mother or if she can only use this power to read minds. * Telepathy/Mind/Psionic Attacks * Astral Projection * Psionic Blasts * Psionic Shadow * Psionic Weapons Astral Projection- Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes Precognition- Flight- Torin has the ability to fly and levitate ' M-Powers. Torin’s Mutant Abilities Sonic Scream-Torin has the ability to release and project sonic/sound waves from her mouth Psychometry-The power to perceive the residual information of an object and/or person' ' Torin God Abilities/Torin own Unique Powers- ' ' Magical Energy Manipulation- Torin can manipulate magical energies and use it ' ''' Unknown/Unexplainable- Powers- Torin has very powerful hidden powers and abilities but one of her gifts is that somehow torin has all the abilities of her father's hammer Mjolnir which makes Torin a very powerful being it is unknown whether she got the the powers from the hammer or she just developed or gain the powers herself. But at this age and pont of her life she cant use them at their full level and she has trouble acessing them now.